<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yin and Yang, Make it Swing Baby by plasma_in_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126149">Yin and Yang, Make it Swing Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_in_ink/pseuds/plasma_in_ink'>plasma_in_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Rarepair, platonic ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_in_ink/pseuds/plasma_in_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naive and sweet, conniving and cold... You wouldn't expect them to get along as well as they do - but together, they might just rig the game in their favor enough to beat the House...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Veronica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yin and Yang, Make it Swing Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter rang out from the 13<sup>th</sup> floor suite in the Tops casino, along with the light chink of glass against glass.</p>
<p>“Here’s to us,” said Benny Gecko, raising his whiskey, “two big thinkers in a small world,”</p>
<p>They couldn’t be more different – the good-hearted Brotherhood of Steel scribe, and the cold-eyed Chief of the Chairmen certainly saw the world differently. But both also sought out change, hungry for a new world order - one that shimmered and gleamed like a Vegas dream.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Veronica said, raising her wine, “two misfits and a robot slave!” she giggled, her skin pink from her other drinks. She wasn’t helpless, though, drinking here in a dangerous man’s apartment. If Benny tried anything <em>weird</em> he’d get a nasty punch to a sensitive part of his body, that much was certain. With a <em>power fist.</em></p>
<p>“Hey, Yes Man is a means to an end, cut the fella some slack.”</p>
<p>“Haha, I am. He’s the door, right?”</p>
<p>“Door for sure, like you said – sometimes when you hit a wall, you keep going ‘til you find a door… and this -” Benny said, tapping the shining platinum coin on the bar between them, “this is the key, baby.”</p>
<p>“Right, right… still prefer a missile launcher, though. More straightforward. Blow the hell through the wall, save some time…” Veronica knew that ‘platinum chip’ was something special, but without a reader, there was no way to know for sure. “Less likely to fall out of a hole in my pocket, too,” she added.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or into a grave.</em>
</p>
<p>“I keep saying this, baby, but I like the way you think. Direct. Gets things done…” he sighed, letting his shotglass clank down on the bar and refilling it, “Still can’t get on board with moving <em>now</em>. We’ve gotta take our time. Plan this out. Mr. House ain’t going to go down easy, even a king and an ace in the hole. He’s still the dealer. He’s still got the edge. We’ve gotta keep watching, that’s my take.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, watching. If I keep my eyes open around here, I’ll go blind from all the neon lights!” Veronica tilted her wineglass, letting the remaining liquid swirl and shimmer, “But seriously, you don’t think he already knows that you’re planning something, Benny?”</p>
<p>“He can’t know – he has no way to see us here. That’s the secret about secret passages – they’re <em>secret</em>, baby… And no cameras in the casinos. That’s in his contract, and he’s a stickler for contracts. One of his finer points.”</p>
<p>“Benny, I’ve been stuck in your room for 2 days now and cameras or not, I still get the distinct feeling that I’m being watched. It’s getting kinda old, you know!” Veronica jerked a power-fisted thumb in the direction of the bedroom and the workshop beyond. “Are you sure that robot can’t transmit anything?” She flicked her fingers forward, towards the front door, “Are you sure that all of your people are just on <em>your</em> take?”</p>
<p>“Sure as sure. Anyone that robot detected as an informant? ‘Reassigned…’”</p>
<p>“… If I know what you mean,” she finished, “Yep, I sure do know what you mean!” Veronica tried not to think too hard about how easily this man threw out <em>his family</em> to the nightstalkers. “Fine, but I’m still getting a bad feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“Can’t do much about that, but I can do something about the other situation,” Benny smirked flirtatiously, “I could make things a lot less boring, if you’d let me. You’re one hell of a woman, probably could break a man like a twig, if you wanted… but I’m told I have the stamina of a brahmin bull…”</p>
<p>Veronica snorted. <em>Bull mole rat, more like.</em></p>
<p>“I’m serious! Wanna test it out, baby? We’re going a long way together,” he winked, “might as well make it fun…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Benny – I’m playing for the other team, here. Not that you’re not pretty,” she said teasingly, “but you wouldn’t look <em>that</em> good in a dress.”</p>
<p>“Who knows, baby, you could <em>convince me </em>to give it a try,” Benny said, taking it in stride, “Bet <em>you</em> would look like a million old-world bucks, though, let me tell you what.”</p>
<p>Veronica nearly choked on her wine, “Are you offering to try it on for me, because I don’t think you’re my size.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s Vegas, baby! If it’s fun, do it!” He leaned in, “In all fairness, Veronica, it has been pretty cramped quarters up here the past few days.” He passed over a key, “I think you’ll like <em>this</em> arrangement a lot better. The presidential suite – all for you, baby, and any sweethearts you find. All I’m asking is you stick to my casino for the time being, have some fun, <em>be a little patient.</em> We still have a ways to go, and we can’t smash this door down. We need to finesse it, see?” He leaned back, leaving the key glittering right next to the chip, “If you do that, I think we’ll be more than <em>platinum</em> baby, we’ll be fucking <em>diamonds</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ooo, hard,” Veronica said, giggling, at her pun, “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend, after all. Sure, I’ll try to sit tight, but it’s rude to keep a girl waiting. I can’t promise I won’t get itchy fists in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t kill anyone yet, I don’t want to give the Big Man cause to stuff his robots in my casino…” Benny put out his cigarette in the ashtray.</p>
<p>“That sounded sexual.”</p>
<p>“Baby, I do NOT play for that team.” He jabbed a finger her way, “That thing about the dress? I’d do it for a lady, a <em>lady</em>, you get me?”</p>
<p>“I get you. I’m just saying. That Lucky 38,” she grinned wickedly, “looks a little like <em>someone’s compensating.</em>”</p>
<p>“Let’s not talk about how <em>big a stick</em> Mr. House may or may not be using to fuck us over,” Benny said seriously, “Or how hard he’s doing it.”</p>
<p>“He is fucking the NCR pretty good. The… the bear…” Veronica blinked, blanched, paused, and stood up abruptly, “Uh, shit, you know what? I think I should stop drinking right about now. That was actually a <em>really bad image</em> just now, and it’s only going to get worse.”</p>
<p>“Hah. Thought some big tough brotherhood lady could hold her drink.”</p>
<p>“I can too!” Usually, anyway.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk later, Veronica-baby. Check out your new digs in the meantime,” Benny handed over some casino chips, a good amount of them, “play some cards, whatever you want… and, tell you what, we’ll get together and make a proper plan with a timeline tomorrow. That should help your itchy fists, right?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m game… so, uh, where’s the presidential suite?”</p>
<p>“Elevator straight to it is on the ground floor,” Benny said, “ask any of my people, they’ll take you there if you flash that key at them.”</p>
<p>“What if I flash other things at them?” Veronica joked.</p>
<p>“You want to roll those slots, baby? Might hit jackpot, might not,” Benny said, chuckling, “We’ve got all sorts here, but I’ll tell you now, this ain’t Gomorrah. No one’s for sale, man or woman, and we get plenty of tail already…”</p>
<p>“That’s fair!” She slipped the key in a pocket of her robes, “Can’t blame a girl for trying, though.”</p>
<p>“True enough.”</p>
<p>“Right!” Veronica practically vibrated with excitement, “You know, I can’t wait to see what all the fuss is about, lose some caps, meet some cute ladies… try on a dress…”</p>
<p>“You go do that,” Benny said, letting her out and walking her to the elevator. As he watched the door closed, he wondered how much of a risk he was taking. Veronica was a coin that, on tails, was too naive to live in his Vegas… but on heads would punch it right in the jaw and take it out in ten seconds flat. He thought he had pretty good odds, though – they both wanted change, and had the will and the way to bring that change. They might not make any <em>sweet lovin’</em> (he wasn’t too disappointed about that, honestly,) but together, they could make some real <em>music</em>. With his suave, and her knowhow, and a little bit of gunplay, fisticuffs, and a hell of a lot of luck… the world would dance to their tune… and he had a fun idea for later.</p>
<p>
  <em>With her hood up and under cover of darkness, it wouldn’t be a problem to get out, clear our heads and look at some sweet ass.</em>
</p>
<p>Benny knew his new buddy was getting pent up, and he did want to show her the brilliant world he’d described to her in that dusty stand on the 188, the kind of vibe he wanted to bring to Vegas. He wanted her to <em>get</em> where he was coming from.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if she’s ever been to a class-A titty-show like Gomorrah’s? You can’t bring power armor to a party like that, but…</em>
</p>
<p>It would, he thought, be <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first of my attempts to create a few rarepair fics for Fallout New Vegas. My goal was to play with unusual pairings with the courier playing as little a role as possible. </p>
<p>For Benny/Veronica, I wrote them interacting in an experimental scene in a mega fic of mine and their energy worked so well together - I just had to write a short scene with just them. In this story, Benny met her as he headed back towards Vegas, a few days after shooting the courier and just after dropping the Khans.</p>
<p>Although I'm not intending to write a longer work with the two of them taking Vegas by storm in the near future, I'm open to the idea! Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and keep an eye out for more rarepair works in the future!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>